Power Rangers Take Two
by Magic713
Summary: This is a series of oneshots, short stories, and rewrites of certain seasons or episodes of Power Rangers. Mostly it will be Super Sentai stuff, but I will also work in other things I thought would be cool to see changed. Mostly Zordon era, though I might throw in a few other seasons.
1. The Mutiny 1

MMPR The Mutiny

Rita and her minions were looking down at the Earth, watching the Power Rangers. Before they could act, a storm suddenly brewed in the sky above Rita's palace. Rita and her minions ducked down and backed away from the intense dark energy.

"What's going on," Rita said, "Who dares-"

But before she could finish, three beings appeared on her balcony. Two men and one woman, dressed in leather clothes along with white gloves. The two men had silver masks on, and the woman had a golden mask on.

"Lord Zedd has returned," the man standing on the left said.

"He is furious with your constant failure and is taking command," the woman on the right said, "You are to report to him, immediately".

Goldar and Scorpina stood up. "How dare you give orders to us," Goldar growled, and the two charged at the trio. The man in the center, wearing a monocle, raised his hand and unleashed two blue balls of energy, blasting the two fighters. The two crashed onto the tables, breaking most of Finster's clay monsters. Rita and her other minions look back at the trio in fear.

"You dare think you could battle against Zedd's top generals," the man in the center said, "Gorum".

The female of the trio stepped forward, "Glamor".

The last of the trio stepped forward, "Bruto".

Gorum spoke,"Lord Zedd awaits in his chambers. He summons you Rita to answer for your failure. Be prepared to face the consequences".

The trio folded their arms and vanished.

Squatt asked, "Who's Zedd".

Baboo answered "Apparently he's Rita's boss".

"Uh, I have such a headache," Rita said.

"It's about time we have some real authority," Goldar said, "I'm going to his chambers to meet him".

_Later_

Goldar arrived in a different, rarely used area of the palace. The room was filled with fog covering the ground, and a circular platform in front of a slow spinning fan. The three commanders appeared in separate sides of the plate form.

"What are you doing here?" Goldar asked in a commanding tone. The three disregarded him, focusing on the area of the platform. Electricity began to form in the room, and lightning struck the platform. What was once empty space was now filled by a large metal chair with a 'Z' engraved on the back. The three commanders kneeled down of the man seated there. The chair began to turn slowly, revealing to Goldar a figure with brown-red skin, covered by some skeletal metal platings, holding a snake in his arms. He wore a metal skeletal mask with a red glass feature, which he sees through. Goldar kneeled in fear as the new leader stood up, turning the snake into a metal staff with a Z on the top.

"I am Lord Zedd," the new commander said, "Commander Glamor, who is this creature".

"My Lord Zedd," Goldar said, "It is I, Goldar."

"He's the groveling one," the female commander Glamor said in a mocking tone, "Come to beg for mercy".

"I am here to serve you," Goldar said, ignoring the remark.

"And what makes you think you are even worthy of serving," said Bruto, "You have served the witch Rita for over a year and still failed".

"I no longer serve her. I need a strong leader."

"Ah, my Lord Zedd," said Rita, appearing from another entrance of the room, "How nice it is to see you." She saw Goldar and kneeled next to him.

"Traitor"

"Failure" The two whispered to each other.

"Please," Rita said to Zedd, "I promise I won't fail again".

"Empty words," the commander, Gorum said, "At least try to maintain some dignity".

"I won't fail," she said desperately, "Right now I have a brilliant plan that will destroy the Power-"

"SILENCE," Zedd said furiously, the commanders backed away as Zedd's skin started glowing red, "You are unfit for commanding. I have allowed you the chance to take this little planet, but no more!"

"My Lord," Goldar said, "Please allow me to redeem myself. I'll send some Putties to deal with the rangers."

"Your Putties are just as useless as you," Gorum said. He snapped his fingers and a few figures entered into the room. They wore black tuxedos, resembling butlers, with white faces.

"The Platters will fight the rangers," said Bruto.

Zedd raised his staff and teleported the Platters to Earth.

_Earth_

After Bulk and Skull break their bikes, they discover the Power Ranger's bikes, deciding to steal them. However, before they could steal them, many Platters appear, with some carrying quarterstaffs. The two bullies spot these new foot soldiers and begin to panic as the Platters begin to surround them.

_Command Center_

The alarm goes off and the rangers rush to the viewing globe, seeing Bulk and Skull under attack.

"Zordon," Kimberly said, "Those don't look like the usual Putties".

"Indeed," Zordon answered, "They are Zedd's Platters. They are much strong than Rita's Putties."

"They must be after us," Zack said.

"It looks like Zedd is not wasting time," Billy said.

"Strong or not we need to help them," Trini said.

"Right," Jason said, "It's Morphin Time!"

The rangers transform and teleport to Bulk and Skull's location.

The Platters turn their attention away from Bulk and Skull to their initial targets.

The rangers fight the Platters, though unlike the Putties, these new creatures appear more organized in strategy. The Platters fought in teams, synchronizing their attacks to throw the rangers off balance. The rangers struggle to fight them, especially as Tommy's powers begin to weaken. Seeming desperate, the rangers summoned their weapons, forming the Power Blaster, destroying the Platters. The rangers retreat to the Command Center, exhausted from the fight.

_Moon Palace_

Zedd sat in his chair as Rita cleaned his shoes, while Goldar still kneeled before him. Bruto and Glamor entered the room.

"Lord Zedd," Bruto said, "We've searched the palace".

"We spotted Scorpina fleeing into space. It seems she would rather run than face her sentence," Glamor said, "We've locked up Finster in his workshop, his machine destroyed. He won't be making monsters anytime soon".

"The two numb skulls are still floating around here somewhere. We will find them," Bruto said.

"No matter," Zedd said, "They are no consequence. Now we just need to deal with these two."

Rita and Goldar backed away.

"Rita Repulsa, I take away your power," he said, zapping Rita's wand, causing it to vanish.

The three commanders used their power and summoned a smaller version of Rita's dumpster prison.

"I banish you and your minion to the farthest reaches of space out of my site," he commanded. Zedd raised his staff and zapped both Rita and Goldar. The two shouted as they shrunk down into six inches. Bruto and Glamor grabbed the two and placed them in the dumpster, sealing them inside. Glamor picked up the dumpster and gave it to one of the Platters who properly carried it to the balcony. While in motion, Rita and Goldar could be heard arguing with one another, blaming each other. Zedd raised his staff and teleported the dumpster into space.

"Now, find me a worthy monster," Zedd said to his commanders.

"Yes, sir," Bruto said, teleporting to Earth.

Bruto appears on a river area in South America. He looked into the river and raised his hand over it. Energy was released from his claw-gloved fingers and entered into one of the piranha. The animal suddenly turned into a monster, rising from the river, roaring.

"Pirantis Head," Bruto called out, the monster looking towards him, "I command you, go to Angel Grove and wreak havoc over the city. Lure the rangers out and show them your true power."

"Yes," it said. The two teleported into Angel Grove.

* * *

><p><em>AN:I added in the Gorma commanders as Zedd's generals because they needed to replace Goldar and Scorpina. _

_I figure I'd let the commanders do most of the talking and the insulting to Rita and Goldar so when Zedd does speak to them, you know he is to be taken seriously, instead of wasting his breath simply insulting them. I also replaced the Z-Putties with the Gorma foot-soldiers Cotpotros, now called Platters, because I thought Z-Putties were just simply Putty rip offs, only now with a "kill switch" on their chests. And I sealed away Goldar with Rita because, let's face it, after Zedd arrived, Goldar didn't fight as much and became less threatening and a total kiss-up to Zedd._


	2. The Mutiny 2

_Command Center_

"Zordon, what are we going to do," Billy asked, "It took all of our power to destroy those Platters."

"I know," Zordon said, "Zedd's power is not to be trifled with, and neither are his minions. Fortunately, we planned for this a head of time."

The alarm goes off and the rangers look at the viewing globe, seeing Pirantis Head attacking the city. The rangers go to the city to see the fish monster leveling buildings with its ice breath. Desperate, the rangers summon their zords.

"Not this time," Gorum said as he, Bruto, and Glamor stood from the building, turning to the creature "Your Zords belong to us now."

The fish used its breath and froze the Sabertooth Tiger, Mastodon, Triceratops, and Pterodactyl Zords in place.

The Tyrannosaurus Zord approached the city, ready to fight. Gorum laughed, "You need a more worthy master," he said to the machine. The three combine their powers together, focusing the energy at the Zord and the Zord stopped in place.

"Now," Bruto said, "Destroy the Power Rangers!"

The Zord turns to the rangers and begins to charge at them.

"We have to stop it," Zack said.

Jason looks up and sees the three masked commanders standing on the ledge of the building controlling the Zord.

"They're doing this."

The rangers tried to reach the building but were stopped by the controlled Zord. Tommy teleported to the field, "You guys go, I'll use the Dragon Zord to distract it."

Tommy pulled out the dagger and started playing it, summoning the Dragon Zord to fight the T-Rex.

The other rangers reached the rooftop, catching the generals' attention. "You're too late Power Rangers", he said, "Your Zords are finished".

"Not yet," Jason said.

The rangers pull out their Power Blaster, unleashing it at the three, but the commanders used stopped it with their hands. The team broke up, each fighting a commander. Zack and Billy fought against Bruto, but their weapons didn't seem to hurt him. With a single punch, both Billy and Zack went flying across the roof.

Meanwhile Trini and Kimberly went after Glamor, only for her to fly above them and blast energy balls at them from above. She summoned unseen energy to harm the two rangers.

Jason battled Gorum alone. Gorum grabbed his throat, "You don't stand a chance ranger. Give up."

"Never," Jason said, breaking from Gorum's grip. He took out the Blade Blaster, shooting at the general. He easily deflected it and zapped red electricity at Jason. Jason was bound by the lightning as Gorum lifted him in the air. Suddenly, Toomy arrived, attacking Gorum, freeing Jason from the attack. Tommy and the other rangers went to check on Jason.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, now let's beat these mannequins."

"I don't think so," Gorum said, summoning lightning from the air onto his two fingers, with the two other commanders behind him. He unleashed the lightning at the rangers. They all fell from the building, and their transformations broke once they hit the ground. They got up, looking at the Zords still fighting.

"It's no use," Jason said, "We don't have enough power."

"Rangers," Zordon said on the communicator, "It is imperative you return to the Command Center immediately."

Seeing their efforts in vain, they teleported to the base.

_Moon Palace_

"Ha, they ran away like cowards," Glamor said, looking at the Earth.

"They are no match against our power," Gorum said.

"Well Zordon," Zedd said out loud, "As I thought, your Power Rangers are nothing compared to my forces. Bruto, let the Dragon Zord continue to fight the Tyrannous Zord. They will destroy each other."

_Command Center_

"Zordon, what are we going to do. We lost the Zords, and those guys are even stronger than Goldar."

"Rangers," Zordon said, "Fearing this day might come, we prepared to give you new Thunder Powers."

"Thunder powers?" Billy asked.

"Along with new powers, you would receive new Zords."

"Please follow me," Alpha said. The rangers followed him outside of the Command Center, where a large storm was brewing above. They looked up to see images of the new Thunder Zords. Zordon's voice could be heard as he showed them the Zords they would receive.

They stared in awe but Kimberly saw Tommy's disappointment. Not having enough power for now, he would not be receiving a new Zord or powers.

"Unfortunately, these new powers are built on your old powers," Alpha explained, "And Tommy's powers are too unstable right now."

"It's OK guys," Tommy said, "I'll be fine."

"You will be able to control the Thunderzords as well as fight Zedd's monsters. Unfortunately, to obtain the new Zords, you must first free the original Zords."

"Looks like we have work to do," Jason said.

"Rangers, prepare to receive your new powers."

The ranger closed their eyes and raised their arms, with Alpha and Tommy stepping back. Lighting struck them, though they did not react in pain and lightning continued striking them. Suddenly, their suits were replaced new suits, each helm resembling their newly assigned Zord and Zack's suit changed from black to green.

The rangers looked at themselves, amazed by their new suits. They could feel the new power running through them.

"This is incredible," Jason said.

"Zedd's in trouble now," Zack replied.

"With these new suits, you are now the Thunder Rangers," Zordon said.

_Moon Palace_

Zedd stood up in urgency.

"Something is wrong," he said to his commanders, "I felt a shift in the Morphin Grid. Send the Platters to finish off the rangers."

_Earth_

"Rangers, Zedd has sent Platters to attack the city," Zordon said.

"Looks like we get to try out these new powers," Jason said.

The rangers teleport to the city where they see many Platters. The Platters charge at the rangers.

"Thunder staff." The Rangers shouted, summoning red staffs. They use them to fight the Platters, with much better improvement from the last encounter. They defeat the last of the Platters and the defeated foot-soldiers vanish.

Pirantis Head suddenly appeared, ready to fight them. He was able to fight much better than the Platters, though the rangers still were able to hold their own. Once they were grouped together, the monster used his breath, causing an explosion.

"Man, this guy still won't quit," Zack said.

"Rangers," Zordon said, "If you combine your powers, you and us Thunder Blast. An ability that will destroy the monster."

"Worth a shot," Kimberly said.

The rangers got together again, and put their hands together, forming a lightning ball for each ranger.

"Thunder Blast," they shouted, unleashing the attack, causing the individual balls of thunder to combine into one, hitting Pirantis Head. The monster collapsed in defeat.

Meanwhile, the Dragon Zord defeated the Tyrannosaurus Zord, with it collapsing in defeat.

_Moon Palace_

"Enough of this," Zedd said angrily. "If I can't have their Zords, no one will."

He raised his staff at the Earth and opened the ground up, causing the recently freed Zords to sink into the molten Earth. The rangers stared in horror as they watched their Zords disappear into the Earth.

"Our Zords," Kimberly cried.

"What will we do now?" Trini asked.

"Now," Bruto said, appearing on the field, "You will be destroyed".

Bruto summoned a round great object in his hands, and hurled it at Pirantis Head, causing an explosion. The monster absorbed the flames and grew into a giant.

_Command Center_

"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi," Alpha said, "The monster has grown enormous and the Zords have been destroyed. What are we gonna do?"

"Alpha, can you retrieve any remaining fragments of the Zords? They may be enough to create the Thunder Zords."

"I'll try." Alpha said, typing on the console.

_Battlefield_

The rangers dodged Pirantis Head's attacks.

"Rangers," Zordon said, "We found a way to retrieve the Thunder Zords."

The ranger's wrists glowed, and a small marble shaped crystal appeared to each of the rangers.

"Rangers, in your hands are the remnants of your old Zords," Zordon said, "Hold them and use your Lightning Swords to call on your new Zords."

"Let's do it," Jason said.

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord Power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord Power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord Power!"

"Sabertooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord Power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!"

With their call, the new Zords, approached the battle field. The five used their swords to unleash a laser rope, pulling the rangers up onto their Zords. The rangers combine their Zords to form the Thunder Megazord. Using the Thunder Saber, the rangers destroy Pirantis Head.

_Moon Palace_

Zedd unleashed random shots of lightning around his throne room, with the Platters ducking for cover. The three commanders kneeled before him, their heads held down.

"Lord Zedd," Glamor said, "We're sorry. We failed at our mission and now the Power Rangers have become stronger."

"We will defeat them," Gorum said, "By any means necessary".

"Yes, you will," Zedd said, "This is not nearly over."

**Yes, the Dairanger suits. I figure that if this wasn't the second season of Power Rangers, the writers would have had them change suits. But the producers might have wanted to keep continuity with the Zyuranger suits so fans would stay with the show. I won't continue this season episode by episode or scene by scene. I might even move onto the next season.**


	3. White Light

For months now, Zedd and his commanders sent dozens of monsters to attack Angel Grove. None of which were able to defeat the Power Rangers or their zords. With each failure, Zedd grew more and more impatient with his commanders.

"You're all USELESS," Zedd shouted, causing the lightning to release from his staff, with the three commanders backing away, cautiously.

"Lord Zedd, we are going to find a way to defeat the Rangers," Gorum said.

"My patience grows thin," Zedd ordered angrily. He was about to unleash another rage of lightning but stopped suddenly, "I feel weakness in the Morphin Grid."

"If so, do you think Zordon is weak," Bruto asked.

"Or he is out of commission for now," Zedd answered, "Which could mean that he is losing power, or saving it for something bigger."

"A new weapon perhaps," Glamor suggested.

"If that is so, we must defeat the Power Rangers before he completes this weapon," Zedd said, "We must attack now!"

"Lord Zedd," said Glamor, "I've already have a mission in mind ready to defeat the Power Rangers."

"Then do it," Zedd said, "But be warned, if you fail and the Rangers become even more powerful, I will be launching another dumpster into space with you in it."

"Understood" she answered.

"I won't fail like that imbecile Repulsa," Glamor said, standing over a table with three sets of jewelry placed on it: rings, necklaces, and earrings. She began channeling a large amount of her energy into the items. Finally, she unleashed her energy into them, causing them to take the form of monsters. The three monsters had incredible power flowing through them.

"Now," Glamor said, "Go and destroy the Power Rangers."

"Yes," the three said, vanishing.

"It's time to finish this".

* * *

><p>On Earth, the Power Rangers were preparing to welcome Tommy back home. Shortly after Zedd's arrival, Tommy's green Ranger powers finally faded and he was no longer a Power Ranger. He still hung out with them socially, but he couldn't help them during fights. So during school break, Tommy left Angel Grove to spend some time gaining some perspective at his uncle's cabin.<p>

"He said he should be here soon," Kimberly said.

"It will be great to see him."

"Guys, I tried contacting Zordon and Alpha. No one is answering," Billy said.

"You think there's a problem," Zack asked.

"Maybe we should check it out," Trini said.

"You guys go ahead," Kimberly said, "We'll continue setting things up here. If there's a problem, we'll help."

"OK," Billy said.

"I'll stay and help," Jason said.

"Me too," said Zack.

"Thanks guys," Kimberly said.

After the conversation, Billy and Trini teleported to the Command Center.

Suddenly the three were attacked by a team of Platters.

"What are they doing here," Zack asked.

"Doesn't matter," Jason said, "We won't let them ruin our celebration."

"Right," Kimberly said.

The three Rangers began fighting the Platters. Thanks to so many attacks, the Rangers were use to fighting these underlings without the need to transform.

Meanwhile, Trini and Billy were exploring the Command Center, which was no longer illuminated as brightly as it usually was. They saw Zordon's tube empty and Alpha nowhere to be seen.

"What do you think is going on?" Trini asked Billy.

"I'm not sure. Maybe the Command Center was attacked again."

"If so, why wouldn't they contact us? It doesn't look like there was a fight."

"Weird."

The Rangers in the park beat the last of the Platters but were struck by a blast from an unscene assailant. They got up and saw Glamor.

"Rangers," she announced, "Today, I will finally destroy you."

"Oh yeah," Jason said, "What makes you think so."

Suddenly, Kimberly was grabbed by the long hair of the earring monster, while Zack was grabbed by the extended neck of the necklace monster. Jason turned around to see his friends being attacked, and the ring monster attacked him with her staff. He transformed to the Red Thunder Ranger, still hurt by the attack, but otherwise still able to fight. Kimberly and Zack followed Jason's lead and transformed into Green and Pink Thunder Rangers, breaking free of their attackers.

* * *

><p>Billy was looking through the computer, seeing any possible updates or logs in the Command Center.<p>

"It seems Zordon has been using up a lot of power to create something to help us fight Zedd," Billy said.

"Do you think he finished it," Trini asked.

"That's the thing. The computer doesn't even say what it is. The logs just stop."

"Billy, Trini," Jason called out to them from the communicators.

"What is it," Trini asked.

"We're under attack at the park. We need your help."

"We'll be there right away," Bill said.

Billy and Trini transformed into the Yellow and Blue Thunder Rangers and teleported to the park. They arrived to see the other Rangers fighting the three monsters. Before they could join, Glamor appeared before them.

"Glad to see you arrived," she said and used her powers to summon unseen forces to cause Billy and Trini damage. They got up and began fighting Glamor, who clearly could hold her own, with neither her nor the Rangers landing a solid blow.

* * *

><p>Kimberly, Zack and Jason were struggling against the monsters. The earring monster had Kimberly bound in the air by the monster's hair, blasting electrical energy at her.<p>

"It's over Pink Ranger," the monster said.

Kimberly began to stop struggling, exhausted by the attack.

"I don't think so," said a voice from a distance. Suddenly in a quick motion, a sword cut through the hair of the earring monster, freeing Kimberly. The Rangers and monsters' attention all fell to the new fighter. Before them stood another Ranger in a white uniform, similar to the Thunder Rangers'.

"Who are you," said the earring monster.

"Your worst nightmare," he said.

"Oh yeah, we'll see."

The earring monster and the new white Ranger prepared to fight each other.

"We have to help him," Kimberly said.

"I don't think so," Glamor said angrily. She took out a growth bomb and threw it at the necklace monster and it grew.

"We need the Thunder Zords," Jason said.

"The Thunder Zords are on their way," Alpha said on the communicator.

"Alpha, Zordon, where were you, and who is this guy" Billy asked.

"There is no time right now. I promise we will explain it to you soon," Zordon said. The Rangers summoned the Thunder Zords while the White Ranger fought the earring monster.

The Rangers formed the Thunder Megazord and battled the necklace monster. The monster used its staff to fight the Rangers' Megazord, but the Megazord was able to parry its attacks.

Meanwhile, the earring monster battled the White Ranger, with both of them evenly matched at hand-to-hand combat. It unleashed an energy blast, knocking him away. I pulled out a sword and charged at him. He quickly pulled out his sword and was able to catch the monster off guard, landing many blows. With a finishing blow, he destroyed the earring monster at the same time that the Thunder Megazord used its finishing attack on the necklace monster, with both monsters collapsing in defeat before exploding.

"You have not yet won Power Rangers," Glamor said, vanishing with her ring monster.

"Good job guys," the White Ranger said before leaving, without an explanation.

* * *

><p>The Rangers had teleported back to the Command Center. There, the entire center was back up and running as usual, and they were greeted by Zordon and Alpha, who congradulated them on their victory.<p>

"But Zordon," Billy asked, "Where were you and Alpha?"

"And who was that new Ranger?" asked Zack.

"I'm sorry we had to leave without telling you. With fewer attacks, Alpha and I had to leave to prepare your new ally before Zedd figured out what we were planning. With the Green Ranger powers gone, we needed to create new powers to help in the fight," Zordon explained.

"As for the new Ranger," Alpha said, "You can just ask him."

The Rangers heard footsteps behind them and saw the White Ranger. He walked toward them and stopped, taking off his helmet, revealing Tommy Oliver as the new White Ranger. The Rangers, surprised but pleased by this discovery, congratulated Tommy.

* * *

><p>Glamor remained in her hideout on Earth, preparing to the recent development. She could not believe that another Power Ranger had appeared and they defeated two of her three jewel monsters. She could not go back with another failure. She began to plot what her next move would be. Finally, she had an idea. Snapping her fingers, the ring monster appeared before her.<p>

"What is your command," the monster said.

"I need to be rid of the Power Rangers, and I'll need you to help me."

"But how will we stop them?"

"I'll need to use all my power and finish them myself."

"Then what shall you need of me?"

"I just need your body."

Glamor created an energy link between her and her monster. Energy went from Glamor into the monster. Glamor vanished into the monster, and the monster gained a necklace and earrings as a part of its attire.

"Now," the monster with Glamor's voice said, "Lets destroy those Rangers."

* * *

><p>As the Rangers were catching up with Tommy, the alarm went off. The Rangers went to the viewing globe and saw the monster they battled attacking the city.<p>

"We should go," Tommy said.

"Wait Tommy," Zordon said, "We need your help to finish the new Zord."

"A new Zord," Kimberly asked.

"Yes, with his new powers, he will be using the White Tiger Zord," Zordon explained.

"But we need his power to finish the Zord," Alpha continued.

"It's OK," Jason said to Tommy, "We've got this."

"Alright," Tommy replied.

* * *

><p>The Rangers teleported to the monster.<p>

"Stop," Zack shouted.

"Rangers, I'm glad to see you could face me," Glamor said from the monster.

"Wait, that voice," Billy said, "It sounds like Glamor."

"Yes, I have used all my power to finally finish you," she said and launched powerful blasts at them. The Rangers dodged it and summoned their Thunder Swords. The Rangers were able to land some well-placed hits, causing the monster to fall.

"Not so powerful as you think," Trini said.

"Oh really," she answered, "Fallen monsters, come forth."

The necklace and earrings glowed and the two monsters defeated earlier were formed. The two monsters charged at the Rangers. The Rangers tried to fight them but their attacks were either ineffective, or simply went through the monsters as if they were air. The monsters however were able to hurt the Rangers.

"Yes, you're helpless to my power," Glamor said, standing out of the fight. The Rangers fell to the controlled monsters' attacks. Suddenly, Glamor was struck by the White Ranger's sword, causing the ghost monsters to vanish.

"Hey guys," Tommy said, arriving to help his friends, "Are you alright".

"Yeah, we're fine," Jason said.

"Why you," Glamor said, getting up.

"Quickly, let's finish her."

The Rangers stood in position for their attack.

"Thunder Blast"

They released their attack, but Glamor held up her hands to stop the attack, and threw the attack away from her.

"No way," Zack said.

"You think I am dangerous now," she said, taking out a growth bomb, hurling it to the ground, causing an explosion and her to grow.

The Rangers summoned the Thunder Megazord, and prepared for the fight.

"You won't stop me that easily," Glamor said, summoning the two ghost monsters again. The three fought the Megazord, able to damage it.

"Don't worry guys," Tommy said, "help is on the way."

"White Tiger Thunderzord Power" he shouted.

A Zord in the shape of a white tiger appeared in the battlefield. Tommy jumped into the Zord, "Now, set to Warrior Mode."

Tommy placed the sword into a slot on the control panel, causing the Tiger Zord to transform into a more human looking appearance. Tommy took on of the orbs in the back of the cockpit and placed it in a circular slot, causing the Zord to blast fireballs at the Glamor. She and her minions withstood the attack and the three surrounded the Zord, unleashing energy blasts at him, causing the Zord collapse and return to the Tiger Form.

"Your new Zord is nothing to my power," Glamor gloated, "You're through."

"I don't think so," Jason said, "Tommy, let's work together."

"Alright," Tommy answered.

The Tiger Zord charged at the three villains, as the Dragon Zord went into Warrior mode and hopped onto the Tiger Zord. Using the rod as a lance, they plowed through the monsters.

"Tommy," Zordon said, "You can combine the Tiger Zord with the other Zords, forming the Mega Tigerzord."

"Alright, let's do it," Tommy said, "Mega Tigerzord transformation now!"

The Firebird, Lion, Unicorn, and Griffin Thunderzords approached the Tiger Zord while in Warrior mode and combined with it, forming the Mega Tigerzord.

"Nice trick, but it won't help you," Glamor said, as she and the other monsters through energy blasts at the Megazord. However, the Megazord approached them, undamaged by the attack.

"Get them," she commanded the monsters. They tried to attack the Megazord, but it blocked the attacks and threw them out of the way.

"I won't be defeated," Glamor said furiously, sending a continuous blast at the Megazord, but with no reaction.

"Glamor, you're finished," Tommy said, now standing alongside the other Rangers in the Megazord. The Megazord launches the Firebird Zord at the monsters, then coating it with energy. The energized Zord goes through all three monsters, causing the two to vanish. Glamor screams in rage, "How can this be," before crashing to the ground, exploding, destroying the monster and the commander. The Dragon Zord and the Mega Tigerzord shake hands in gratitude.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll just end it here. It's pretty much predictable what happens in the end. Zedd gets furious at defeat and the rangers celebrate their victory. <strong>

**I figured I'd kill off commanders during the new zord episodes since their Sentai counterparts don't have substantial footage that Power Rangers would have been able to use at the time. I hope you like the ideas.**


	4. A Monster of Global Proportions

_Moon Palace_

With the addition of the White Ranger, only made the invasion of Earth more difficult for Zedd, especially with the destruction of one of his own commanders. He began to grow tired of the constant failures of his forces. Then one day, Zedd had a brilliant idea. A way to defeat both the Rangers and their Zords for good. He left the palace shortly the next day, leaving his remaining commanders in charge.

Bruto knew that this created the opportunity to finally try his plan, but to work, he needed monsters, and creating many monsters would take up too much energy to execute his plan. He needed help to create monsters and he wasn't going to trust his plan to Gorum. Gorum could easily take advantage of his plan and steal the credit. He needed someone who was smart, but weak-willed, which was why he needed Zedd gone in order recruit an old flunky.

Bruto made it to the door in a now abandoned section of the palace. The door was sealed a few months ago, but it was nothing to someone of his power. He blasted the seal on the door, and the door opened, revealing Finster in his workshop.

"Oh my," Finster said, surprised, "What brings you here, commander?"

"Silence, mutt. I have an assignment for you. One that involves a few of your monsters."

"I love to make monsters again. I already have some monsters ready for baking."

Bruto looked at the monster sculptures that Finster had made. "Only four," Bruto asked in suspicion, "You've been here for months and you only made four monsters."

"Perfection in art takes time, commander. But I guarantee they are my best monsters yet," Finster insisted, "Of course, I need my machine fixed in order to create them."

Bruto grabbed Finster roughly, "If you try anything funny, you'll wish you were just locked up here." And he shoved the scientist away harshly.

"Your machine will be fixed, temporarily, just for these monsters. Understood."

"Why yes."

* * *

><p><em>Later<em>

Finster told the general what materials he needed to fix the machine. Once it was finished, each monster went into the machine. Finally the last monster was created.

"So you sure these are your best monsters."

"Oh yes. I'm sure they will be able to-" Bruto suddenly unleashed a powerful blast at the monsters. The monsters shouted in pain, before they dissolved and were absorbed into Bruto. He felt the power of the four monsters flowing through his veins. He let out a blast from his hands, damaging some of the workshop.

"It's time to pay the Power Rangers a visit," he said, and teleported away.

* * *

><p><em>Earth<em>

At Billy's garage, Billy was working with the others on a new weapon to help their fight against Zedd. From its appearance, it looked like a cannon weapon.

"So how will this work." Zack said, passing another part of the weapon to Billy.

"From what Zordon said, the weapon will be powered by our Zords using the five Zord crystals and will produce a power blast stronger than our Thunder Blast," Billy explained, "Zordon and Alpha are finishing the latest Zord, which will automatically power this along with the Tiger Zord."

"And there," Billy said, putting on the final piece, "Thanks for helping guys. I would have had Alpha help, but he's working on the new Zord right now."

"It's no problem," Jason said.

Their communicators went off, "Rangers," Zordon said, "Bruto is attacking the city."

"We'll be right there," Jason said.

The five morphed into the Thunder Rangers and teleported to Bruto.

"Well, it's about time you showed up. Platters."

Platters appeared and fought the rangers. When most of the Platters were defeated, Bruto unleashed a powerful attack, knocking them back. The power began to flow through him and he began to change form. The humanoid, metal-faced commander had been replaced with a creature wearing a long robe and had four faces starring at each direction.

"Now you'll see my real power," Bruto said, summoning a staff. He jumped into the center of the group and began fighting them, using his staff to damage my of them. The rangers tried to attack him at the same time from all sides, but his heads all unleashed blasts from their mouths, hitting all of them.

Being pushed away, the rangers regrouped.

"Guys, let's use the Thunder Blast"

They got into position and unleashed the blast at Bruto. Bruto stopped it with one hand and threw it back at them.

"It's no use, Thunder Rangers," Bruto said, approaching them as they struggled moving on the ground.

* * *

><p><em>Command Center<em>

"Alpha, the rangers need the Power Cannon".

"But the Shuttlezord isn't ready yet," Alpha said, typing on the console, "Without its power, the cannon won't work at full power. We need a few more minutes."

"Hurry Alpha, the rangers will need it."

The rangers continued to struggled against Bruto as Alpha continued working from the Command Center on the Shuttlezord.

"Alright, Shuttlezord is ready, Zordon," Alpha said.

* * *

><p><em>Rangers Fight<em>

"Rangers," Zordon said on the communicator, "Alpha has finished the Shuttlezord. Now's the time to use the Power Cannon."

"Right," Jason said, getting a strong hit at Bruto, pushing the commander away, but still unharmed.

"Let's call on the Power Cannon guys," Jason said.

The Power Cannon appeared in the air, landing between the five primary rangers, with Tommy holding Bruto away as they prepared the cannon. The team inserted two Thunder Swords into the machine. Their Zord crystals were all inserted into the slot.

"Fire," Jason said, with the team launching unleashing a blast of five powerful orbs. Tommy jumped out of the way. The blast hit Bruto and he screamed in anger as he fell to the ground, followed by an explosion.

The fire died down and Bruto could be seen raising from the ground.

"I won't be defeated," he shouted. He took out a growth bomb and triggered it, growing into a giant. The rangers called on their Thunder Zords. As the Dragon Zord in Warrior Mode was fighting Bruto the other Zords combined, forming the Mega Tigerzord.

Bruto was able to beat away the Dragon Zord and the Megazord unleashed its primary attack, launching the energized Firebird Zord at him. He took his staff and his the attack away, like a baseball, back at the other six zords.

"It's no use, our Zords aren't powerful enough," Tommy said.

"Rangers," Zordon called, "Nows the time to use the Shuttlezord, Tor".

"OK"

Bruto was about to attack the fallen Zords, but was hit by a blast from a new Zord that had the appearance of a Turtle, with blasters on the sides. It launched another blast but Bruto ran through it.

"You think this little Zord will stop me," he shouted, getting a few hits on the Zord, causing it to fall on its back. Jason used his Dragon Zord to help the Zord get back on its feet and Bruto continued attacking Jason's Zord without pause.

"Alpha, shift Tor to Warrior mode," Zordon commanded.

"Right Zordon," Alpha said typing a few buttons.

The Turtle began to move up onto two legs. It used its hands to launch multiple blasts at Bruto, damaging the commander.

"Rangers," Zordon said, "With Tor, you can form the Thunder Ultrazord."

"Alright, let's do it."

The Megazord split back into individual Zords. The White Tigerzord was placed into a compartment inside Tor, while the other Thunder Zords, in Assault Team Mode locked on top of the Shuttlezord. Bruto saw the new combo and charged to attack them. However, the Dragon Zord used its staff like a propeller for the Ultrazord, raising it into the air. Bruto tried blasting them, but they dodged it. The Dragon Zord stopped the motion and the Ultrazord began descending onto Bruto. He tried blasting it, but the combo Zords were not affected by it. Bruto was crushed by the Ultrazord, causing an explosion, ending the commander for good.

* * *

><p><em>Moon Palace<em>

Gorum reappeared in the throne room, furious at the loss of another commander. He was furious at Bruto for going off on his own and now the Power Rangers had another Zord for them to deal with.

A storm brewed in the throne room and Zedd teleported, sitting on his throne again.

"Lord Zedd," Gorum said, kneeling, "It is a relief you have returned."

"Yes, I know all about that fool's plan and his failure," Zedd said, "However, while you two were straggling, I've created a weapon that even the Zords won't be able to stop."

"What is this new weapon," Gorum asked.

"A Zord of my own I call Serpentera," Zedd said.

_Finster's Workshop_

The goat scientist placed the last piece onto his machine. Luckily Bruto was not the most intelligent of Zedd's commanders and failed to notice the extra components added to his machine. While Finster still could not make any monsters due to the damage Bruto did to the machine, it now had another function. He typed in the small computer he had stored away for safety, and connected it to his machine. He typed on the panel and it began to release wave signals from the new antenna installed.

* * *

><p><em>Space Dumpster<em>

Rita and Goldar were sitting down, playing cards.

"Got any threes," Rita asked.

"Go fish," Goldar answered.

The dumpster was hit by the waves that Finster sent out. Rita and Goldar fell over as the contraption shook with the sudden change in direction.

"Hey, what's going on here," Rita whined.

"How should I know," Goldar responded.

The dumpster began away from the emptiness of space and continued to its new destination.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I'm leaving Rita's return in the show. Might not be popular, but I liked it so it stays. This is the last chapter for the second season of MMPR. I'll be moving onto the third season now. I'm only writing the critical things I would change in Power Rangers but I might mention small changes in other chapters without making them the main focus of the chapter.<strong>

**I know this chapter is shorter, and faster paced, but this was all I could come up with. I hope you like it regardless.**


	5. Ninja Quest 1

_Moon Palace_

As the Power Rangers were playing volleyball on Earth, Zedd and Rita were celebrating their month long anniversary. Finster had been allowed to make monsters again, Goldar was risen to enforcer again, and Baboo and Squatt were free from the dungeons.

The only one who was unhappy with this new arrangement was Gorum. Shortly after Zordon and the Power Rangers infected Serpentera with a virus, preventing it from launching offensive attacks again, Rita Repulsa returned. Somehow she was able to brainwash Zedd into loving her. After Zedd announced his marriage to Rita, Gorum swore he would someday free his master from this spell and put Rita in her empty corner of space again. However, as long as Zedd loved Rita, she was under his protection and he couldn't get close to Rita or her minions without incurring his master's wrath.

Rita and Zedd's palace began to shake as an object from space hit the moon. It was followed by the noise of a loud heavy metal guitar playing, causing the palace to continue to shake. Rita, Zedd and their minions wander into the throne room, covering their ears.

"What is that horrible noise?" Zedd asked angrily.

"How should I know," Rita screamed, "Finster, is this one of your monsters."

"No, I haven't made any monsters today."

"Gorum," Zedd asked.

"I have made no monsters since _she_ returned," he said angrily.

"Whatever it is, it's giving me a HEADACHE," Rita shouted. Suddenly the music stopped.

"Aww, really Rita," said a being that appeared on the balcony. It looked like a skeleton with the skull cap shaped like a helmet. He carried a bass guitar in his hand. "And here I thought you would like it. I wrote it for you and your new husband".

"Rito, what are you doing here," Rita asked, very surprised.

"Rita, is that you? Woah, your face is all different," the skeleton said.

"Rita, who is this buffoon?" Zedd asked.

"This is Rito… my brother," Rita said, regretfully.

Rito whistled wandering around the room, "Wow, so this is your place? Man, I like it. Especially the skulls. And what a cool throne."

"Stay back," Gorum said, pointing his sword at Rito, stopping the skeleton from sitting on the throne.

"Hey, hey, we're cool we're cool. No harm done," Rito said, putting his hands up. He backed away to Rita and Zedd, "In fact, I'm here to help. I heard you still have those annoying Power Rangers in the way, so I'm here to take care of them for you."

"Really, you think you destroy the Power Rangers," Gorum said, skeptically.

"Dude, it would be no problem," Rito said, "Besides, Dad kicked me out and I need a place to crash".

"Zedd, I think we should give him a chance," Rita said.

"You think so?" Zedd said.

"Of course," Rita said, "He's family after all."

"Alright, Rito go destroy the Power Rangers."

"My Lord Zedd, you can't be serious," Gorum complained. He worried now that Rita had another ally, then that meant one more ally to help Rita keep Zedd under her control. He needed to get back under his master's good graces if he wanted to be trusted.

"Goldar, you go with him," Zedd commanded.

"As you command," Goldar said to Zedd. Goldar turned to Rito, "This way".

Goldar left through the exit.

"Alright! Man, this is going to be sweet," Rito said, giving another good strum at his guitar strings leaving.

* * *

><p><em>Earth<em>

Rito and Goldar appeared on Earth.

"So," Rito said to Goldar, "Where are these Power Rangers we have to fight?"

"Just wait," Goldar said, annoyed, "They will show up at any moment."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I've fought them many times. They always show up."

"Goldar, what are you doing here," Tommy said, with him and the other Power Rangers appearing.

"Those are the Power Rangers," Goldar said to Rito.

Rito turned to the Power Rangers and moved to get a closer look. "So you guys are the ones giving Rita her headaches? Man, that is so lame."

"Let's morph," Tommy said, and they transformed into their ranger forms.

"Woah, I didn't know you could do that. Radical."

"Rangers, you will face us" Goldar said.

Back at the Moon Palace, Rita and Zedd zapped Rito and Goldar, causing them to grow.

"Now this is what I'm talking about," Rito said, looking at himself.

"Let's call the Thunder Zords," Tommy said.

The rangers used the Thunder Megazord and the White Tigerzord in Warrior Mode. The Thunder Megazord fought Rito, while the White Tigerzord fought Goldar. The battle felt somewhat evenly matched against the four, until Rito summoned his sword.

"Now to change the tone of this piece".

He unleashed a powerful damaging force from his hand onto the Thunder Megazord.

"Oh no," Tommy said, looking at the Megazord from his Tigerzord.

"I wouldn't turn your back," Goldar said, using his sword to slash the Tigerzord. Taking another swing, he slashed right through the chest of the zord, exposing sparking wires. Goldar unleashed a blast from his eye, hitting the Tigerzord, causing it to fall to the ground. Meanwhile, Rito launched a beam of dark power from his hand, severely damaging the Thunder Megazord.

The Megazord fell to the ground. Before Rito and Goldar could do more damage, they were blasted by Tor the Shuttlezord. It transformed into Warrior mode and continued blasting the two generals.

"Quickly, let's form the Thunder Ultrazord," Tommy said.

Before Tor could get closer, it was blasted by someone on the ground. They look down to see Gorum, who took out a growth bomb, dropping it on the ground.

"What are you doing here," Goldar asked.

"You think I'll leave this in your hands," Gorum said.

The zords got up, and prepared to fight. They unleashed attacks, but their opponents were able to dodge or withstand the attacks.

At the Command Center, Alpha tried to give the Zords more power. Sparks flew off the panels as Alpha tried to help.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!," Alpha said, "The Zords are no match for them."

"Alpha," Zordon said, "If the Zords are destroyed, the rangers will lose their powers. Rangers, you have to retreat."

Back at the field, the zords were beginning to fall apart. The zords tried to flee, but the three monsters wouldn't allow them to escape. Goldar slashed through the three zords in great speed. Gorum hit them all with energy balls. The zords stood still, sparking, wires exposed, even limbs hanging off.

"And now ladies and germs, time for the big finish," Rito said, raising his sword in the air, gathering dark energy, and unleashing the full force onto the Zords.

The panels in the Command Center exploded, causing the base to lose power.

The rangers were thrown out of their zords, with their powers lost. They watched helplessly as all three zords exploded beyond repair.

* * *

><p><em>It felt strange that an idiot like Rito could beat the Thunderzords even with some help, so I wrote in Goldar and Gorum was there to assist him, instead of some random recycled Zyu2 monsters.<em>

_I changed Rito's personality slightly that he is more of a dim rock star guitarist (a small homage to his Sentai counterpart on the rock guitarist part), rather than a goofy idiot. So he wouldn't exactly know the reasoning behind a scheme, but he wouldn't be quite the screw-up to do things like forgetting the obvious aspects of a plan. In a nutshell, he'd be a little more competent. _


End file.
